JzBoy
Category:Characters JzBoy (also refered to as BlackGuy, James or JackCopperZ), is a character in JzBoy/Black Guy team in the adventure of the Terraria world. He is made and designed based on a so-called Youtuber and self-animator. He is the first character and the main protagonist of the series, and also the host to all other players.. Appearance JzBoy is like all other simple black stickmen, a black stickfigure with 2 big round eyes. Personality JzBoy is a clever, brave and skillful warrior, but is also funny and cheerful towards his team mates. He is sometimes coward when he met powerful opponents, such as the Twins. Being the creator himself in the series, he obtains the 'Power of the Creator', which enables him to do anything that normal Terraria players can't. He is very durable, that he survived a fall from the top of the corruption, got exploded by his own dynamite, got shot by his own Star Cannon, strike back Skeletron at the morning, and battle one-on-one with Enraged Plantera, even though not gaining victory to his own. Story Pre-hardmode blitz 1. From King Slime to Brain of Cthulhu JzBoy one-shot King Slime with his Flare gun, got his kill taken by Mr.Fallen Star for Eye of Cthulhu, destroyed the Eater of Worlds with a dynamite, killed the Brain of Cthulhu with the shield of Cthulhu, and have meteors destroyed the surface twice. Eater of Worlds was seemingly summoned by only one Crystal ball, but this is explained as KOONBOAT destroyed the other two. 2. Stickmen V.S Queen Bee While playing Terraria, JzBoy mistakenly enabled Multiplayer mode. Mermutany accidently joined him, along with KOONBOAT, when he was getting some honey. Despite being curiously investigated, Mermutany gives a cold attitude towards JzBoy, leading him to be frightened and running away. After collecting the final bottle of honey, a small bee attacked him. Frustuated but cannot hit it with his sword, he took Mermutany's Minishark to shoot, but instead hit a bee larva. Facing Queen Bee, JzBoy gave her back the gun, and blamed her for her cause. Had no choice but to fight, JzBoy backed Mermutany up to attack QB. He threw the Night's Edge to it but missed, resulting to his being unarmed. Seeing Mermutany being attacked and finding himself cornered, he accidently stepped on a pressure plate, which made a boulder killed QB. Saving Mermutany from a honey puddle, he suddenly noticed a wrench in her hand, and realized that the boulder trap was set up by her. She then threw the wrench away, but still got in his attention. Unfortunately, that boulder broke another larva and summoned the second Queen Bee. Being very weak and unarmed, her last resort was to teleport JzBoy back home and left the game, before the boss can attack the two. Back on the surface, JzBoy received a message that was left by her when she joined the game: "See you again...somewhere". 3. Stickmen V.S Wall of Flesh JzBoy was hunting in the underworld when 3 players (Mermutany, KOONBOAT, NavasharK) joined the server. JzBoy killed a Voodoo demon, causing it to drop the Guide Voodoo doll to the lava flow. Throwing a hook to the upper layer, Mermutany (having taken the Obsidian skin potion) dived up from the lava and took the doll. She then said it was a terrible act, much of JzBoy's confusion. To make him understand, she drew a note, indicating what would happen if that doll was thrown into lava: it would decide the player's fate and world. Ready, she waited for JzBoy to throw the Voodoo doll into the lava, but he failed. Instead, Mr.Fallen Star somehow reached the underworld and fall into the lava, firing a hot stream of lava which burned the doll. 'Wall of Flesh has awoken' and made its movement. JzBoy continuously climbed up the tower and ash terrain, attacking with the enchanted boomerang. He was saved by Mermutany right at the moment a leech crawled up. He kept running until he stopped at a cliff, but got pushed down by a frightened KOONBOAT, and both were isolated in a land surrounded by lava. Erupting from lava, Navashark(shark form) and the WoF collided, eventually killing the boss. JzBoy was given the treasure bag from Mermutany, and everybody climbed on NavasharK to exit the underworld, except for KOONBOAT, as he is afraid of the enormous shark. To convince him, JzBoy gave KOONBOAT his ONG-a special orange juice, as the five made their exit. On the surface, he got the Pwnhammer, and observe Mermutany's departure along with NavasharK. Hardmode Stickmen V.S The Destroyer First day of Hardmode, JzBoy was catching butterflies with clumsy movements. At night, when JzBoy finished catching a butterfly in a bottle, a message poped up: "You feel vibrations from deep below...". He was given a drawing of a worm monster, which made him have flashbacks of the Eater of World, and give the drawing to KOONBOAT. Outside, he prepared himself with his Night's Edge. When the Destroyer is summoned, he protected Mermutany from laser attacks, ran on the boss and attacked the Probes airborne. Suddenly the boss dashed at him and shattered his sword into its 4 original ingredient swords. Observing this, NavasharK gave JzBoy two potions (recall and teleportation) and guided him to craft the Legendary Night's Edge (by sheer luck) and return to fight. At the moment everyone was about to finish the Destroyer, Mr.Fallen Star killed it instead and took the treasure bag. It is seen in the ending that JzBoy was chasing Mr.Fallen Star for that bag. Stickmen V.S Skeletron Prime Jzboy was hanging the sign 'Best house ever' onto the house wall when suddenly Mermutany opened the door and flattened him. Waking up, he was invited by KOONBOAT for a play of chess. Meanwhile, a new blue player joined the game and began chopping woods to build a house, also waved her hand to 2 boys. KOONBOAT asked JzBoy who that person was, and he mentioned NavasharK. While KOONBOAT was reminding that NavasharK was fishing by the ocean, JzBoy happily checkmated KOONBOAT. At night, a message appeared: "You feel the air getting colder around you..." and the whole surface turned into a snow biome. He was shivering while his butterfly was dead. When he heared a loud noice outside the door, he opened the door and saw NavasharK carrying a safe with dozens of fishes inside. Noting a call from outside the window, he saw Mermutany with a drawing of a 4-arm-and-a-skull boss, which gave him flashbacks of Skeletron and stared at the clothier. As the battle was thought to begin, Skeletron Prime flew into the new house built by an unfamiliar player named Meena. As they entered the house, they saw Meena being attacked, but not surprised. Seeing Navashark being attacked, JzBoy jumped to attack. While fighting, a flesh gauntlet fell to JzBoy feet, and lured Skeletron to him from attacking KOONBOAT. He destroyed the Prime Saw, and threw the gauntlet to Mermutany. He was given the gauntlet again, and used a mirror to reflect a laser attack which later hit NavasharK, but also destroyed the Prime Laser in the process. Skeletron Prime attacked JzBoy in its spiked head state and chased him unarmed. Just before the morning, Meena threw JzBoy a flare gun, and he used it to finish SP. KOONBOAT hugged JzBoy for his victory. No sooner had the message 'Pirates are approaching from the West' poped up than he expressed his excitement. Weapons/Item used * Flare gun * Night's Edge * Ironskin potion, Thorn potion, Recall potion, Teleportation potion * Ball'o Hurt * Shield of Cthulhu * Enchanted Boomerang * Star Cannon * Pwnhammer (not used) * Excalibur * Bladetongue * Flesh gauntlet Trivia * JzBoy is a melee-class character. * JzBoy is the animator himself. * When extremely scared, his skin turns white and a crackling sound can be heard. * Affected by JzBoy's Power of the Creator, some stats were changed, such as the nerfs of Nurse, Skeletron (morning),... and the appearance of something doesn't belong to its biome (Fallen star and mutated goldfish).